Monty Sachar
This is a tribute belonging to ThatRandomPersonInTheCorner. Please ask before using. He is TRPITC's second tribute, first male tribute, and first Capitol tribute. Basic Info Name: Monty Sachar Gender: Monty is of the male gender. District: Monty comes from the Capitol, however he was born in District Nine. '''Age: Monty is twelve years old. Weapon: Being his school's javelin throwing champion, Monty's main weapon would be a javelin. Also, since he originated from District Nine a secondary weapon would be a sickle. Appearance: By many adults Monty is called adorable. He is often suggested to dye his hair and wear contacts, but he sticks with his natural looks. Monty likes to keep his light brown hair neat. Just like his hair, his eyes are light brown. Monty is fairly small, standing at only 4'9". '''Strengths/skills: Monty is easily trustable, meaning he's good at making allies. He's also very fast and agile. Weakness(es): Monty isn't very strong. He also can't swim and doesn't know how much about edible plants. Personality: Monty is very loyal to people he cares about. He would do anything to protect them and if he failed the guilt would live with him till the day he dies. Being that loyal, it also means Monty's very trustable and kind. Monty is also very confident. When he puts his mind to something he feels he needs to get it done and would do nearly everything to complete it. Because of his confidence, Monty is a very hard worker. While living in District Nine, he was pushed to work hard in the fields by both himself and the Peacekeepers. Backstory Monty's story started not in the stinking rich Capitol nor the poor District Nine. It started off with a family known as the Moore's. The Moore's lived in District Two. They were a family of three. There was a father named Marvin and his 2 children Mary and Finn. The Moore's were known for producing many victors in their past. They'd often have the best children at the Career Academy. But along with that, they were all mental. All but 1. And that non-mental one was Mary. Mary also didn't like the games and was terrible with weaponry. Due to that, Marvin and Finn had always bossed her around and treated her like she wasn't human. But one day Mary couldn't take it anymore. She ran away. But not only from home, from her district too. Ever since that day, Mary Moore had lived in the woods outside District Two. She would hunt for food with a bow she made and make clothes out of grass and other plants. But something that she didn't know she could do was use the bow. It turned out Mary was able to use weaponry but it was hard with Marvin and Finn pressuring her. She lived quietly and peacefully until she met someone in the wood. It was a man about her age. Mary remained quiet until asking, "Are you a Peacekeeper?" 'The man shook his head to say no. '"Then who are you?" Mary demanded. '"Conagoth. Monty Conagoth," he replied. "You?" '"Moore. Mary." '"Where are you headed?" '"Nowhere really." '"I'm going to District Nine. You wanna come?" '"Sure." 'And so Mary and Conagoth went to District 9. Over there they became good friends. Then more then friends. And finally they were married. They lived a happy life until Mary became pregnant. Conagoth didn't think he was ready for a child so he left. '''Mary was unemployed, so she was forced to live on the streets and sell anything she had for money. But on New Years Eve, the child was ready. '''Mary stumbled into an orphanage, where she gave birth to a small child. Her last words were telling the orphanage owner his name. Monty Marvin Conagoth. Monty, after his father and Marvin, after his grandfather. '''Monty stayed in the orphanage until he was 7. He was adopted by an elderly man known as James Sachar. James was never married and never had kids. Monty and James lived together peacefully for 3 years. But James knew about Monty's past. On his 10th birthday James told him that he knew. '"How did you know about it?" Monty asked James. '"I was one of the Moore's closest friends." '''Monty remained quiet for a while before saying: "I'm going to find them." '''Monty escaped District 9 and after a while, found District 2. It took him a while, but he'd finally tracked down his Uncle Finn. '"You're not welcome here." Finn told Monty. '"Wait!," Monty yelled. "My name is Monty Marvin Sachar. But my last name before was Conagoth. I believe my birthmother was your sister." '''Finn suddenly felt sympathy for Monty. "Come in." '''The 2 of them talked for hours until Monty decided something, "I wanna stay here with you." '''Finn smiled. "I guess you can," He stopped. "But one little thing. I'm wanted." '"Change your name. Run away from the district." '''"That's a good idea, Monty. From now on I'm Alvin Schmidt from the Capitol." '''And Monty and Finn escaped to the Capitol. And they lived happily - well, that was until Monty's first reaping. "Monty Sachar!" The escort called. Monty found Uncle Finn in the audience and slowly came up to the stage. Other '''Interview Angle: Comedian. Bloodbath Strategy: Quickly run in, grab the necessary supplies and leave. If he has allies he'll help them. Games Strategy: Remain hidden. If Monty has allies he'll stay with them and protect them. Token: Monty owns none. Height: 4'9" Fears: Arachnophobia, the fear of spiders. Alliance: Usually, Monty will be a loner. However, sometimes he will go with a small group of tributes that are trustable. If he's in an alliance the tributes will probably be around his age. Trivia: *'Monty was inspired by Lord Voldemort. **'However, I was inspired to make a nice version of him. **'Monty's backstory is also partly like Voldemort's. *'He's my first tribute to die.' **'Also, he's my only tribute who died so far, dying 3 times. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:ThatRandomPersonInTheCorner's Tributes Category:Capitol Category:12 year olds Category:Reaped